Upon Holy Ground
by ThePQ4
Summary: For those who enjoy InuYasha on Adult Swim, you'll enjoy this chaptered fic. about Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and pretty much everyone, enjoy. (PQ: Written by one of my friends, I'm just posting it for him!)
1. Chapter One

For those who enjoy InuYasha on Adult Swim, you'll enjoy this chaptered fic. about Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and pretty much everyone, enjoy.

Four companions walked the gentle autumn path. One was a two-headed dragon demon, large in size and restrained by a muzzle over its large mouths. The reins were held by a small green man, resembling a toad. Actually, he was an imp. He had fluorescent yellow eyes which shone in the light of the moon; his graying beard lay beneath his chin. The imp carried the reins of the dragon demon with ease, guiding it among the fallen leaves and the trees. He also carried a staff over his shoulder, slinging it over his back like a sword. His robes he wore were of cotton, and he wore a black fez upon his head. The third companion, seated atop the medieval menace, was a young woman. She wore silky attire and was gently humming to herself as she gazed skyward. Her hair blew loftily, dreamily throwing a gentle scent of violet behind her. Her auburn hair was flailing behind her, her eyes hazel to match.

The fourth companion was ahead of the other three, his flaxen hair catching the wind that also caught the girls. He carried with him an aura of power, of great importance. He wore a shoulder shield which spiked out from his left arm. The shield ran across his breast, and tied beneath his right shoulder. His shoulders were broad and commanding, and carried with the air of a king. He wore a white and red kimono, letting the sashes fall past his knees. His arms were at his sides, clenched gently into fists. His fingers were tipped with claws, which weren't currently drawn. At his side, two swords hung. One of these was the _Tenseiga_, a gift from his father, the legendary "Sword of Healing". The other sword beneath it, the_ Touikijin_, hung below his father's sword. _Touikijin_ was this demon's weapon of choice, seeing as the _Tenseiga_ could not kill, but revived the dead. His amber eyes focused ahead, the dragon demon and his imp servant tailing behind him. The demon known as Sesshomaru kept walking the dirt path, his head pointed to the heavens. The young woman suddenly stopped humming and leaned over the great carcass of the dragon demon. She put her arms about her face, peering down at the old imp.

"Master Jaken?" she questioned, looking down and smiling.

"Yes Rin?" the old imp answered, his beard twitching slightly.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked. The old imp remained silent for many minutes.

"I am… not sure." He replied, glancing at the ground, tightening his grip around the reins.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, converting her eyes to the demon ahead of them. The demon did not answer, but nodded to show he was listening.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked again. This time, Sesshomaru turned to meet her glance. His vivid yellow eyes glanced at Rin, then forward again, not saying a word. Rin sighed. _I never get a straight answer out of anyone around here_ she thought. Jaken kept his pace with the dragon demon, _Ah-uh, _keeping a clear distance from his master up ahead, not wanting to intrude on his thoughts.

Sesshomaru kept his head skyward, he knew this path well. This was the path to the _‚·‚Î‚ç‚µ‚¢Žå‚Ì‰Æ_… the _house of great lords_. Rin and Jaken had never accompanied him to this place, which explained their curiosity for their whereabouts. Sesshomaru usually went alone, and for one reason...  
But that didn't matter now.  
The only thing that mattered now was getting to the _'å‚«‚¢"N'·ŽÒ‚Ì‰Æ_, _Great Elder's House_, before moonset.

Sesshomaru glanced ahead and sighed a breath of relief. The House of Lords along with the Elder's Home were perched atop a small hill, a single light shone from the window. _It won't be long now_ he thought. He hung his head low, smiling at the ground. He closed his eyes. In the blackness he could smell the overwhelming scent of violet. It was soft, gentle. The scent was spell-binding and strong.

They had reached _‚·‚Î‚ç‚µ‚¢Žå‚Ì‰Æ._

"My lord," Jaken started, "There's a village up ahead."

"I'm aware." Sesshomaru replied. Jaken fell silent. Next it was Rin that spoke.

"What is this place Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"It is a sacred place…" Sesshomaru said, "For my tribe." Jaken looked surprised.

"You-you're in a _tribe_ my lord?" Jaken asked, surprised he had never heard of any kind of tribe of his master's before.

"Of course," Sesshomaru replied, "My father was once the _'å‚«‚¢"N'·ŽÒ_." _Great Elder._ Jaken was in a stunned silence. _How could Lord Sesshomaru keep this from me for so many years? Me! Of all people! And Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father, had once been the Great Elder for this tribe? That meant…_

"My lord?" Jaken inquired.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered. Jaken proceeded delicately.

"Your father… you said he was the Elder for this tribe?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Then," Jaken said, "wouldn't that make you… the _new_ elder?" Sesshomaru turned to meet his companion.

"No." Sesshomaru said slowly, the path steadily snaking up the hill. Rin quietly listened, running thoughts of where they were through her head. She, too, was surprised to learn that her master's father had been a leader of a tribe. Her lord barely spoke of his father, but she knew a little about Sesshomaru's heritage.

Sesshomaru was the son of _Inu no Taisho, _a Great Lord of the West. Over the years, Rin had learned that her lord was a demon of great importance and pedigree. He did, however, share a blood-line with a _half_ demon, Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was a disgrace to his master's blood-line. Inu no Taisho had taken a _mortal_ mistress and thus Inu Yasha was born. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha despised one another, often fighting if they met.

"Jaken, Rin, wait here." Sesshomaru ordered. _Ah-uh _halted and Jaken stopped in his tracks, letting Sesshomaru climb the rest of the hill to the _'å‚«‚¢"N'·ŽÒ‚Ì‰Æ. _

Sesshomaru stepped onto the threshold of the _'å‚«‚¢"N'·ŽÒ‚Ì‰Æ, _and heaved a great sigh. He knew he would be in trouble for bringing his other companions, but there was no other choice; the meeting had to take place tonight.

An old man appeared, his face wrought with wrinkles. He had ankle-length silver hair shining against the full-moon. A full purple circle upon the crown of his head and his golden kimono told Sesshomaru that this was the _Great Dog Lord_. _'å‚«‚¢Œ¢‚ÌŽå.  
_Sesshomaru, for one of the first times in his life, knelt on one knee before the old man.

Jaken's mouth dropped open. _Never_ had Lord Sesshomaru done something like this. _Kneeling like a common vassal! This man must be someone most important to have my Lord kneeling before him!_

"Stand." The old demon commanded. Sesshomaru gladly got off his knee and stood erect.

"My lord," Sesshomaru started, "My apologies are needed in these circumstances." The old demon lifted his hand for silence. He shot a look of loathing toward Sesshomaru's companions. His eyes traveled from _Ah-uh_, to Jaken, and then settled on Rin. The young woman was seated atop _Ah-uh_ and was glancing in the direction of the two dog demons.

"The woman…" the old demon pressed, "Is she a mortal?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes in shame.

"I know it is unorthodox." Sesshomaru answered.

"_Highly_ unorthodox." The old demon reminded him, "No mortals are allowed on these sacred grounds."

"I do not wish for them to join me." Sesshomaru replied, "Just close enough to look over them is all I ask." The old demon growled in anger. He glanced once more over at Rin, who was smiling pleasantly at the pair of them. He sighed, his eyes closing.

"You may have your wish." The _'å‚«‚¢Œ¢‚ÌŽå _replied, "I've already made exceptions tonight, once more will not hurt."

"Exceptions, my lord?" Sesshomaru questioned. _Someone else has invited mortals onto the Holy Grounds!_ He thought.

"Yes…" the old master replied, his eyes narrowing, "Your brother…"

"Inu Yasha…" Sesshomaru breathed, feeling a loathing rising in him, "He dared show his face here after all these years?"

"Yes." the old demon replied, his lip curling in hatred, "and not only that, he brought _three_ mortals to us." He hissed. Sesshomaru hung his head in shame.

"He travels with a monk, a demon-slayer, and a young woman, I believe, doesn't he?" Sesshomaru questioned. The lord's mouth continued to curl.

"Yes." The demon replied, "_Three mortals!_ I could not let them upon the grounds… they are waiting in the gardens. You shall tell yours to join them as well."

"Yes my lord." Sesshomaru said, bowing his head in respect.

"You shall join us before High Moon to discuss the meeting…" The _'å‚«‚¢Œ¢‚ÌŽå _said.

"Yes my lord." Sesshomaru answered, turning and walking back to _Ah-uh_, Jaken, and Rin.

Rin had waited long enough. She dismounted _Ah-Uh_ and started stretching her legs. Jaken watched his master and the old demon converse. _Ah-uh_ fell to his knees and stretched himself out over the grass like a large version of a dog. Rin giggled as she saw this, watching a sleepy dragon yawn and lay its head upon the grass. Rin walked about the grounds, glancing here and there, catching glimpses of the beautiful flowers planted alongside the path leading up to the house.

"Rin…" a voice came from behind her. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing before her.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said, glancing at the flowers, "Aren't they beautiful, my lord?" Sesshomaru glanced at his feet; he stood in a bed of young lilies.


	2. Chapter Two

Sesshomaru sneered at the ground, "There are more beautiful things than flowers." He said, stepping onto the path.

"Lord Ses-shoh-maru" Jaken panted, dragging _Ah-uh_ behind him. The demon looked extremely annoyed being pulled by something a quarter its own size. It was putting up a great fight, tugging back on its reins. Jaken strained forward, sweat starting to show on his brow. Sesshomaru watched in silent amusement. Rin had burst into fits of laughter, covering her mouth to stifle the sound. Jaken wasn't pleased.

"I'd like to see _you_ try it!" he shouted, wrenching on the reins again. Rin stepped forward.

"_Ah-uh_…" she cooed, her voice catching the double-headed dragon's attention, "_Ah-uh_, won't you come over here with me and Lord Sesshomaru?" The demon seemed wooed by Rin's voice and took a step forward, sending Jaken tumbling head-over-heels into a bush of roses. The imp's yelps of pain could be heard as he landed on the thorny stems. Sesshomaru glanced toward the moon…_full moon._ _Inu Yasha will be mortal tonight_ Sesshomaru thought.

_Four mortals have tread upon this Sacred Ground tonight_ he thought in anger _father would have never allowed this to happen. At the very least it wouldn't happen tonight…_ a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Rin you little devil! Why did you have to do that? You treat me like some kind of youngster! I am too old for these games!" Jaken fumed, storming out from the rose bush, brushing himself off and picking thorns out of his brown robes. Rin controlled herself, but smiled as she talked.

"I'm sorry master Jaken." She said, bending on one knee to meet his glance, "Are you alright?" The old imp seemed irritated.

"Of _course_ I'm alright, I've been through much worse than roses I assu-"

"Silence." Sesshomaru commanded. Jaken fell silent. His lord's senses were sharp, and when quiet was called upon, it was given immediately. Rin, too, became quiet and huddled next to _Ah-uh_. Sesshomaru whiffed the air… the smell of delicate flowers reached his nose. Their perfume was too strong, it strangled his senses. He now relied on his eyes. He scanned around the area… nothing out of the ordinary. _Then why do I have the feeling we're being watched?_ Sesshomaru thought. A rustle. Sesshomaru's ears picked up the sound. He turned his head and saw something quickly dodge out of sight.

"Jaken, watch over Rin." Sesshomaru said, leaping the field's length and letting his claws slide out from his hands. He landed on the forests edge, glancing around once more. The shadow had passed on, but there was a stench in the air. _It's the smell of cat… _Sesshomaru realized. Sesshomaru gazed about, trying to find the source of the smell. Sesshomaru felt uneasy. _Cat demons, here!_ Sesshomaru thought. The smell was definite, yet… there didn't seem to be anything around here. A couple broken twigs and a scent was all there was left. Sesshomaru hung his head and walked back to his companions, bringing with him an uneasiness that could not be blocked out.

"What was it, my lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru glared at the spot where he had seen the silhouette of the dark shape.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru lied, staring back at the forest.

Kirara had been curiously wandering around the edge of the forest when she had heard something that sounded vaguely familiar. Inside the demon's mind, it could match the similarity.

_A voice, a gentle voice of a young girl…_

Curious, Kirara had let herself fall gently onto the ground. A demon, a full-fledged demon with flaxen hair stood in a bed of flowers talking with a young woman. Kirara's head cocked, listening to the delicate chords of the girl's voice. An imp had fallen into the bushes and was now fuming as he walked towards the two. A step forward made a twig snap underneath Kirara's foot. The flaxen-haired demon heard the sound. He called for silence, glancing in the direction of Kirara. Instinctively, Kirara hid, quickly slinking behind a bush and transforming back into a small cat with two fluffy tufts for tails. Her demon scent nearly disappeared, just as the demon landed at the edge of the wood. Even as a cat, Kirara could hear the demon's nose dilate. Kirara remembered Sango's words before she left. _If you get into danger, run_. And Kirara did just that, taking one last glance at the demon, she pattered deeper into the forest.

"Oh, they're so beautiful!" Kagome cried, putting her hands up to her face, examining the flowers in the garden. Sango stood beside her, glancing at the tremendous Tiger Lilies that sat within the walls of the _'å‚«‚¢"N'·ŽÒ‚Ì‰Æ. _

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Sango said, bending over to better see the flowers. Bright orange and golden trumpets lay all around the wall of the garden.

"Do you think we'd be able to take a few?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think Inu Yasha would allow it." Sango replied, pointing out the fact that this was neither the time nor place to be picking flowers. Kagome hung her head.

"I suppose you're right." She said, staring longingly at the magnificent flowers. Sango giggled, placing her hand to her mouth, "But I suppose they wouldn't miss a _few_, would they?"

"Of course they wouldn't!" Kagome smiled, walking up and down the rows of flowers, trying to distinguish the best and fullest flower. Kagome found it, near the corner of the garden. It was a lone purple Iris. The petals of royal purple drifted lazily in a small breeze. A symphony of smells arose from the garden, engulfing Kagome in a dream of fragrant wind. She slowly reached her hand out, but was caught by a hand, a strong hand. Kagome turned into the face of an ebony-haired man. His red kimono blew in the gentle breeze and his dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried, her arm shrinking back toward her body. Inu Yasha stepped forward menacingly.

"What do you think you were doing?" Inu Yasha shouted. Kagome became instantly irritated. _After all_ she thought _it was only a little flower_.

"I only wanted one!" Kagome cried. Sango turned from the flowers she was hovering over and listened to the two fighting.

"Listen to those two…" came a voice from Sango's left. Her head turned and stared into the face of Miroku. Sango sighed.

"It's like they never stop." Sango said, letting her hands drop to her sides.

Miroku laughed, taking a seat beside Sango. He reached out and let the flowers petals slide through his fingers. His fingers itched, finally getting the better of him.

"You know Sango," he started, peering into her eyes, "these flowers have nothing on you at all." Sango felt herself blush, but was immediately engulfed in rage. Miroku's had had 'magically' began to stroke her rear. Miroku, however, was not fazed in the least. Sango wound her entire arm back and brought her hand square across Miroku's left cheek. Miroku was knocked off balance, sending him clear onto the ground. Miroku sat stunned and disoriented, spread-eagle on the grass. Sango turned her back on him, her nose in the air.

"Serves you right, monk." She said acidly.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Inu Yasha bellowed his fist clenched.

"I only wanted one, it's not like it would kill anything!" Kagome shot back.

"It's not that, it's just that this isn't the Wilderness! You can't just pick any flowers you see here in this garden!" Inu Yasha hollered.

"And why not?" Kagome said, folding her arms and giving Inu Yasha a stern look. Inu Yasha fell silent. _Of course_ Kagome thought _there isn't one_.

"See?" Kagome shot back, "you can't even give me a reason not to pick every last one of these flowers in this garden."

Inu Yasha fumed, but turned on his heel and sat down, folding his legs underneath him. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms, turning her nose up at him.

"It's just that… we're stretching the rules as it is." Inu Yasha pointed out. Miroku sat up, a red mark appearing on his face.

"Inu Yasha's right Kagome," Miroku said, "I don't think we'll even be allowed inside while the meeting is in session."

"What is this meeting all about anyway?" Sango asked curiously. Inu Yasha huffed.

"Like it's any of _your_ business." He said, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be going soon Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'll go once it's High Moon." Inu Yasha replied, reclining on the soft grass. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes to their right. Shippo came tearing out, panting and out of breath.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, letting the fox demon jump into her arms. Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms and grabbed her collar. He had gotten much bigger, and barely fit in Kagome's arms at all anymore.

"Ka-go-me! In-Inu Yash-a!" he panted, "Something's chasing me!"

"Is it a demon?" Kagome asked urgently.

"I kept it at bay with my Fox Magic and then I got away." Shippo replied, showing Kagome his palms, which were scraped and bloody, "I'm sure it's a demon."

"Let's get it!" Inu Yasha cried. Miroku held him back.

"It's been ten years since I've joined your company Inu Yasha," Miroku said, "and not once have you learned that when you are mortal, _you cannot fight demons_." Inu Yasha growled.

"Damnit!" Inu Yasha hollered.

"Sango, you and I will deal with this demon. Inu Yasha, you, Kagome, and Shippo stay here." Miroku ordered, barreling forward and sprinting into the woods.

"Wait!" Shippo called, "you don't know the way!" Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms and onto the grass. He had gotten significantly faster, and much more agile. He flew past Sango and Miroku, taking the lead. Miroku and Sango followed in close pursuit. Inu Yasha looked vivid. Kagome sat near him, arching her legs and grabbing them by her knee.

Kagome had grown in the last few years. Her school girl days were long over. Her dark ebony hair blew in the gentle breeze that seemed to always be in the garden. Her kimono, which Inu Yasha had given to her as an eighteenth birthday gift, was a deep satin blue. Her thronged sandals sunk gently into the soft earth. She held Inu Yasha's hand. For the first time in a while, Inu Yasha smiled.

"I'm..." Inu Yasha started.

"I know." Kagome smiled, dipping her head onto his shoulder. Inu Yasha relaxed, his shoulder sinking to match her head.

"I'm just nervous a-"

"About tonight?" Kagome finished. Inu Yasha sighed.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry." Kagome said, "You'll be fine… I know it."


	3. Chapter Three

Jaken and _Ah-uh_ walked the gardens on the grounds. Jaken tugged loosely at _Ah-uh_'s reins, urging him forward. Lord Sesshomaru had told Jaken of something that was bothering him and that it needed to be tended to. Jaken, naturally, had let his master go without questioning him. Jaken looked around him, Rin was gone!

"Rin! Riiiin!" Jaken said, glancing side to side. Jaken sighed with surrender, "I give up."

Rin had ventured out on her own, deciding to walk the grounds by herself. But she had not escaped without rules being set down by her lord. _Rin,_ Sesshomaru had said after he had returned from the forest _I don't want you going too far on your own. However, it is your own decision. I won't always be there to save you from all the demons we encounter. And If you value your life, you will stay to the path… and do not venture too close to the 'å‚«‚¢"N'·ŽÒ‚Ì‰Æ._ That in mind, Rin had stayed on the path just as Lord Sesshomaru had told her.

Rin had been with her lord ten years now. She had become a young lady of almost eighteen years. She often wondered why she had stayed so long with Lord Sesshomaru. _He provides protection for me…_she thought _and companionship… even if he doesn't want to admit it. _Rin now pondered all her years with her lord, and in all those times there was not one time had they stayed in a village long enough for her to meet anyone outside her own group. Although she enjoyed traveling the countryside with Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru, she sometimes wished she could stop for a while. She often thought of what Sesshomaru would think if she didn't come back. Sesshomaru often spoke of how mortals were dirt beneath his feet and that stepping on them was the only way to get anywhere. _But I'm mortal… _Rin thought, letting her head fall back _Lord Sesshomaru has always come to help me, even if it meant risking his own life…_

She sighed and seated herself on the side of the path. She smiled happily, the grass was soft and the breeze was warm. She reclined slowly, letting her eye lids slide slowly shut. She breathed deeply the smell of the gardens and fell, almost instantly, into a deep slumber.

High in the trees over-looking the _‚·‚Î‚ç‚µ‚¢Žå‚Ì‰Æ_ Sesshomaru rested, his back leaning against a large sycamore, watching Rin sleep. _She shall sleep tonight_ Sesshomaru thought. He glanced down at Rin, her chest slowly rising and falling… and Sesshomaru kept watch, waiting for High Moon.

"The innocence of slumber…" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, unaware of the warm smile that had begun to spread across his face…

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sprinted through the forest, Sango and Miroku pattering away at the ground while Shippo made swift strides with his demon leaps. The three of them stopped in a clearing, each of them looking in separate directions.

"I could have _sworn_ he was right h-, "was all that Shippo got out before a large armored snake demon came crashing through the brush. Miroku and Sango dodged the attack, Shippo jumped into the air. Shippo pulled open his small kimono and pulled out a handful of leaves.

"Fox magic!" Shippo shouted, throwing the leaves into the air. The leaves whirled about in a circle, creating a small whirlwind, blinding the demon. The serpent thrashed, sending its tail sprawling over the ground. Miroku kept moving, trying to avoid being hit while Sango used her demon slayer skills to easily out-maneuver the demon.

"Sango, Shippo, look out!" Miroku shouted. The demon's head thrashed to the left, sending Sango into a tree and knocking her unconscious. Shippo was thrown down to the ground and the whirlwind subsided. The demon, now infuriated and able to see, gave a great roar of anger. The roar shook the ground to the very roots of the deepest trees. Miroku covered his ears. The sound was deafening. The great demon curled itself into coils and glared down at Miroku. Shippo had begun to move again, and hastened forward, wounded from the blow he had suffered from the demon.

"Miroku, grab Sango and run!" Shippo shouted, pulling out a twig from his coat and using his Fox Magic to turn it into a sword. Miroku ran toward Sango. Dry blood from a single trickle had shown itself upon the crown of Sango's head. Miroku scooped up Sango and began to run, leaving Shippo with the demon. _At least they'll get a good start if I can't keep it at bay_ Shippo thought. The serpent demon pulled its head back and prepared to strike. Shippo held his sword sturdy in his hand, clenching his teeth. The serpent bared its fangs, lunging forward at Shippo. A roar from the clouds distracted the demon and its head turned skyward. Kirara lunged at the demon; teeth bared, and sunk her fangs deep into the serpent's neck. The demon's eyes widened, then rolled back into its head as the blood from its neck oozed down its sternum and onto the coils on the ground. Shippo cried out with joy, cheering Kirara on while she finished the kill. The serpent's enormous body finally went limp. Its head swayed a moment, and then its head fell backward. Its body followed, and crashed in a heap on the ground. Kirara glided back down to the ground, demon blood down the front of her fur. The great cat demon shook her mane, letting her head droop and then changing back into her cat form.

"Kirara!" Shippo shouted, running over to the cat, cradling it in his arms. The small cat purred and rested it's head on Shippo's arm.

Miroku ran through the forest, his feet pounding away at the ground. In his arms, he carried a bloodied Sango, her body feeling heavier with every step he took. The feeling in his legs turned to pain and exhaustion, but still he pressed on. As he ran, there was only one thing going through his head _… I must get Sango to safety… I need to get her back safely… _He ignored the fact that his legs were screaming in protest. His arms began to feel the weight of Sango, he, after all, was human and could only go so far. He shifted the weight to his shoulder, letting Sango's arms wrap around his shoulder, and her head rested upon his neck. His thronged sandals scuffed the leaves, but the shuffling didn't stop. _…I must get Sango to safety… I need to get her back safely…_


	4. Chapter 4

1The ‚q‚Î‚ç‚F‚¢ðå‚Ì‰Æ shone brightly atop the hill, a sparkling diamond in the middle of the darkness. The Great Elder sighed, seating himself by his fire. A great white dog sat beside him. The Elder stretched out his hand and let his fingers brush behind the dog's ears. The dogs head leaned against her master's hand. The Elder's eyes closed. The fire crackled merrily and for a long time, the Elder sat and did nothing. His chest rose and fell slightly, the white dog seated beside him. Finally, the Elder spoke, barely above a whisper…

"Your son is here..." the Elder said quietly, relaxing his hand and letting it slide through the dog's long mane. The dog stirred. It walked away and turned toward her master. The marks on her face became less rigid and the crescent moon-shaped strip of fur faded behind white hair. The form of a woman began to appear, her paws turning to arms and feet. Her padded front feet curled out, and elongated into clawed fingers. "'‚¢Œ¢ took her normal form. Her long, silver hair slid past her back, and her golden amber eyes could not be mistaken behind it. A crescent-moon was marked on her forehead, and she wore a kimono of golden fabric. She glanced down at the 'å‚«‚¢Œ¢‚Ìðå.

"Sesshomaru… he is here?" the woman asked softly. The 'å‚«‚¢Œ¢‚Ìðå nodded his head and glanced toward the window, "He is here with two demons… and a mortal."

"A mortal…" "'‚¢Œ¢ said, bowing her head.

"Yes…" the Elder replied, and then began to laugh, "And… if I'm not mistaken, he is in heat."

"'‚¢Œ¢ did not look up, his senses were stronger than hers and she was growing older, but she too could smell the unmistakable musk.

"Are you certain it is him?" she asked. The Elder nodded.

"I am sure of it milady."

"How unfortunate for him," "'‚¢Œ¢ replied, pondering a moment, "Then… he has chosen a mate?" The Elder smiled.

"Interestingly enough…" the Elder continued, "He has brought a mortal with him… a female mortal." "'‚¢Œ¢'s head shot up and she stared into the old demon's eyes.

"You don't suppose… he has chosen this mortal, do you?"

"That, I cannot say." The 'å‚«‚¢Œ¢‚Ìðå replied, "He brought her along so that he could keep an eye on her."

"Then… he loves her." Sesshomaru's mother said, moving to the window, "Or he's been

obligated to her safety." The Great Dog Demon closed his eyes and joined "'‚¢Œ¢ by the window.

"One truth… makes more sense than the other." He said, placing a hand on "'‚¢Œ¢'s shoulder. She gently laid her hand atop his.

"I just want to see him happy." "'‚¢Œ¢ said, looking out the window. The moon was absent from the sky and the stars shone the brightest she had seen them in years…

Sesshomaru leapt from the branch of the tree he had been seated in. His watch was over and his time to leave was drawing near. He glanced down the path at Rin; she rested in a bed of flowers, her scent mixed with the fragrance of moonflowers. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought he felt a longing in him… to be with this mortal… this woman. He walked up to Rin. Her eyes were closed and her hair lofted softly on the breeze as she slept. He glanced down into her closed eyes. A smile spread across her face as she rolled onto her side. Sesshomaru swooped down and took her in his arms, carrying her to the garden. His arms were sturdy and forceful and carried Rin with great ease. Rin stirred only slightly as she was moved from the ground, but she quickly snuggled into his chest. Her smile spread as she nestled into his kimono. Rin's smile widened and she mumbled something into his sternum. It was muffled, but Sesshomaru's demon ears picked up the name clear as a bell "Lord Sesshomaru…"

A pulsation erupted from Sesshomaru's body. His arms held Rin tightly, but his legs had become weaker. He felt a longing in his loins that he had not felt for a long, long while. Sesshomaru remembered this. This longing was… lust. No… Sesshomaru thought not here…not tonight, of all nights! He quickened his pace, his legs seeming to weaken with every step and his mind had become horribly clouded. He raced into the gardens, his fair hair tailed behind him as he ran. He needed this feeling out of him. It was driving him crazy, the ideas that raced in his mind. His eyes glanced forward and were met by a revolting sight. Almost asleep on the grass was his half-brother, Inu Yasha. His hair was dark, meaning that he could not smell him. By his side lay the mortal woman that always followed him. Sesshomaru ran forward and placed Rin by the garden wall, well out of the sight of Inu Yasha. Slowly and carefully Sesshomaru laid Rin's body upon the grass, and then he turned on his heel and raced away into the darkening forest.

Sango slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the open grass at the edge of the forest. She last remembered what had happened; a fight with a demon, a hit on the head, and someone… running? Her thoughts still hadn't completely gotten in order, but they would return shortly. She sat up, her head and back made her writhe with pain, but she managed to pick herself off the ground. From here she could see the glorious gardens of the Great Elder. She did not recognize her surroundings. This is not where Miroku, Shippo, and I fought the demon Sango thought.

"It's ok Sango…" a voice came from beside her, "we… we got away ok."

Sango quickly looked beside her. Exhausted and panting, Miroku sat beside her, sweat dripped from the tip of his nose and his whole body was shaking.

"Miroku…" Sango breathed. She fought to her knees and crawled over to Miroku. He sounded as though he were an inch from death.

"Miroku." Sango repeated, cradling his head and pulling him toward her. Miroku's eyes opened slowly, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Sango…" he said quietly, flinching in pain as Sango lifted his shoulder from the ground, "the demon, he… he's gotten me, run, Sango…" Sango's eyes filled with tears.

"No! Miroku, no, hold on, I'll get he-"

"What the- Sango? Miroku? What's going on?"

Sango turned her head. Shippo stood leaning against a tree, his kimono ripped and torn, but besides a couple scratches, he looked ok. Kirara was at his heels, rubbing against Shippo's furry ankles.

"Shippo? What the-… what happened?" Sango asked. Shippo looked a bit confused himself, but explained.

"You were hurled against a tree and knocked unconscious. Miroku picked you up and rushed you off to safety-"

"No… then he gave his life for me." Sango whispered, her eyes welling with tears once more. Shippo looked even more confused.  
"What are you talking about? I held off the demon, he just took you and ran." Shippo said, his eyes scanning Miroku who sat quietly on the ground.

"So then, the demon didn-…AAAA!" Sango screamed. Miroku's hand had begun to stroke her rear. Can't he EVER do anything else! Sango thought viciously. She swung her arm around and caught the monk right on the side of the face. Shippo just shook his head, walking behind an enraged Sango and in front of an injured Miroku.


End file.
